


Interruptions

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al is the Uncle who spoils them rotten, Ed is Father, M/M, Maes is his father's son, Mustang is Dad, Tumblr Prompt, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: So when a loud boom blew the main door of his office wide open, Roy immediately yelled out, “Ed! Where did you leave the kids?”





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> For kzellr who asked me to continue the Mustang-Elric family escapades. In other words… I made a new verse… because there will be at least one more update from the prompts left me :P

Thankfully, the meeting was almost over.  Everyone knew the Fuhrer had a limited amount of patience when the Fullmetal Alchemist was in the room.  Edward Elric had even less patience when the Fuhrer called him the Fullmetal Alchemist.  So when he’d stepped in the room earlier and said, “I didn’t know you’d be here, Fullmetal,” they’d all been prepared to abandon ship.

The Fuhrer could see it in the way they watched the door and how their eyes swung left and right to watch whenever Ed had something to add in to the conversation.  The meeting, while important to make sure everyone was on the same page, was really just to keep communication open.  Last Roy had spoken to Ed that morning he wasn’t going to be there.

So when a loud boom blew the main door of his office wide open, Roy immediately yelled out, “Ed!  Where did you leave the kids?”

Ed was between Roy and the door.  He’d moved so fast Roy hadn’t seen him.  He might not have his alchemy anymore but Ed was a fighter through and through.

“Shit!” Ed called back over his shoulder.

Smoke began to billow into the room and a figure came through to find guns pointed their way. 

“Don’t shoot me or the Fuhrer is going to be really pissed off!”

“Maes!” Ed ran into the smoke and grabbed his son.  “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Uncle Al finished early and said we could meet you at the office.”

“I am so sorry, Fuhrer Mustang,” a taller figure said as he came through the smoke.  Everyone recognized the voice of Alphonse Elric.  “My niece and nephew were showing off – I don’t know where they got that trait from – and somehow blew up the filing cabinet.  I was able to put the fire out right away so no one got hurt.  Sorry about the interruption.”

“What were you trying to do Maes?” Ed asked.

Before he could answer, Roy interrupted.  “Maes, where is your sister?”

“She’s trying to fix it.”

“WHAT?”

Roy was the first out the door even though Ed and Al were closer.  They were quickly at his back though and, to his amusement, his senior staff had made a run for it.  Except Armstrong who was walking calmly in with a large grin.  Alex was inordinately fond of their children. 

“Stop right there!” Roy called into the room. 

There was a circle drawn in chalk on the center of the table and Tishy was sitting on the table in front of it.  There was a chalk smear across her nose and her hands were an inch away from the circle when she stopped to turn and look at him.

His team was, unhelpfully, standing around watching her.

Sometimes their faith in alchemists (especially underage Elrics, even Mustang-Elrics) was problematic. 

“Dad!  I was just gonna fix the-“

“No, you were not,” Ed said as he walked around to the other side of the table.  Maes came to stand beside his Father and Roy crossed his arms as he watched his daughter’s lips turn into a pout.

“What have we said about performing alchemy?”

Tishy’s bottom lip quivered slightly and she turned away from Ed and looked at him. 

Damn it.  She always did this and Roy was a sucker for it.  He almost always fell for the fake tears and pouty lips.  She threw herself into his arms and gave a quiet little sob.

Roy hardened his heart and looked at his husband because he knew he’d see the strength he needed there.

Roy Mustang was the most powerful man in all of Amestris, arguably the world, but he was a sucker for his children and it was Ed that made him strong enough to lay down the law.  And the memories of what had happened when Ed and Al had thought they could cure anything with alchemy.

“You broke it with alchemy,” Roy said.  “Now you fix it the old fashioned way.”

“Dad!  We can’t fix the filing cabinet!”

“I will fix the filing cabinet.  While my team goes to lunch, the two of you will pick up all the papers by yourselves,” Roy announced.

He looked around the room to the team because he knew they would want to help his kids.  They were just as bad. 

“I could just-“ Breda started to say but Ed cut him off.

“go grab the Fuhrer something on the way back?  Good idea.  Because it looks like he’ll have to miss his lunch break to deal with unruly children.”

And that was that.  Because while Ed was still a member of the team, he was not to messed with when it came to his children.

“Just getting my coat now.  Should we bring back food for you too, Chief?”

“No, the kids and I will be going home as soon as we finish cleaning up.”

“Ed,” Al started.

“Nope.”

Al visibly drooped and that was about the only thing that would maybe change Ed’s mind.  Ed looked at him and Roy shook his head slightly.  Ed hadn’t let him cave with Tishy and he wasn’t about to let Ed cave because of Al.

“Come on.  Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Give me the chalk Tishy,” Ed called out.

Roy set her down and she went to her father and handed it to him.  He ran a hand through her hair to show he wasn’t really mad, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have work to do.

Roy clapped his hands as his staff left the room and set his hands on the cabinet to fix the hole blown in it.

Tishy and Maes began to pick up the papers and Roy just sighed.  It would take forever to sort the papers out and he couldn’t let the children do it in case there was sensitive material inside.  As the kids set everything in stacks on the table, Ed and Al tried to figure out what went together.

At least only the top drawer had been blown open.

He really needed to figure out why Maes kept blowing things up.  They were always small mistakes in what were otherwise flawless designs. 

Alex came up to Roy and smiled.  “I was going to tour the research facility after lunch.  I would be honored to have two additions to my team today,” he said quietly. 

Roy knew it was a genuine offer.  Alex loved children, and he loved being Uncle Alex to his kids.  Roy couldn’t wait until the day Sheska had the baby.  He was going to get to play uncle himself and spoil Alex’s kids.

He looked over at Ed who was pointing Maes back to work.  The mess would take a while to clean up, but Ed still had work to do as well.  Their children’s exploits were going to have them both pulling longer hours tonight.

“If you think they would be helpful,” he said.  He didn’t worry about them with Alex.  He had a strict no alchemy policy with them and they actually listened to their Uncle Alex. 

Unlike their other uncle who just spoiled them rotten.

“I’ll be back in thirty minutes.” 

Alex left then but Roy didn’t say anything to the kids.  Ed came over though and raised a brow at him.

“Alex is going to take them for the afternoon so we can get caught up,” Roy said soft enough that they wouldn’t hear.  “Research labs.”

Ed nodded.  “Al wants to make up for the mess.  He said he’d come in tomorrow to help clean up if we can’t get it all done before quitting time.”

“He doesn’t need to,” Roy commented.

“He let them do the alchemy.  He can do the time too.  Besides, he also offered to take them to dinner and keep them overnight.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” Ed said with a grin.  “You know what that means?”

“A quiet night at home with my husband?”

Ed leaned up and whispered in his ear, “Or a very loud night at home with your husband.  Your call.”

Roy smiled at Ed, thinking about what he could possibly do to his beloved without the children there to worry about.  There was a long list of things he’d love to take the opportunity to do.  And if Al was offering…

“I do hope you two are working hard,” Roy said as he turned back to the twins. 

“Dad…..” Maes could drag his name out like nobody’s business.  He was so obviously his father’s son and Roy couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, but if you’re dawdling and don’t finish before Alex gets back then you won’t be able to accompany him to the research labs.”

“What?” the twins said in unison.

“And when he’s done, Al wanted to take you to dinner and asked if you wanted to spend the night with him,” Ed chimed in.

“Really?”

“Only if you get this picked up in time,” Al reminded them. 

Roy had never seen his children work faster.

With the opportunity of an evening alone, without interruption, with his beautiful husband, Roy realized something else.

He’d never worked faster either.    


End file.
